The present invention relates to a radio paging receiver with a display to inform of a radio paging from a base station and to display a message accompanied by the radio paging, and more particularly to a radio paging receiver with a display and a lower voltage alarm for informing of a countdown until a predetermined time lapses from a detection of a source voltage drop.